vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ikora Rey
Summary Ikora Rey is the Warlock member of the Vangaurd which oversee Guardian Operations in the Last City. She gained respect and recognition for her skills through the Crucible. Ironically, she was also known for her brash and impulsive behavior then. Eventually she became a student of Osiris, but when his obsession with the Vex caused him to neglect his duties, she took over his position. When Osiris was eventually exiled for his actions by the Speaker, Ikora had a confrontation with her previous master. Ikora grew after Osiris left to be one of the most respected Warlocks in the Tower. Her knowledge and expertise is critical to the Vanguard mission of protecting the Last City. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C, likely 4-B Name: Ikora Rey Origin: Destiny Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Guardian, Warlock Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 7, and 8 dependent on her Ghost), Light Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Life-Absorption, Matter Manipulation (Macro-Quantum) (Ikora Rey uses Void Light, which uses all these powers in its application), Energy Manipulation, Vehicular Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Teleportation, Resurrection, Regeneration (Low-Godly, based on her Light), Healing, Soul Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Homing Attack, Explosion Manipulation, Reality Warping and Law Manipulation (Every demiurge of every race, is a ruler maker, who changes reality to his power/will), Weapon Mastery, Limited Flight, Forcefield Creation (All Guardians have a protective shield around them), Acausality (Type 4), Information Analysis via Ghost, Resistance to Quantum Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Life-Absorption, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Macro-Quantum), Spatial Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, and Soul Manipulation (Damage to or destruction of Guardian souls is not particularly important to Guardians, as they regularly endure such effects) Attack Potency: At least Moon level+ (Should be stronger than Taken who can destroy Io and comparable to Oryx's shades), likely Solar System level (One of the strongest warlocks alive. Described as as much more challenging foe for the Player Character to overcome than Osiris, who is comparable to Saint-14. Some shades of Oryx are this powerful.) Speed: FTL (Should be comparable to other Guardians that are capable of dodging attacks from the Sleeper Simulant), possibly higher (Should be comparable to The Guardian who is capable of traversing the Vault of Glass) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Moon Class+, likely Solar System Class Durability: At least Moon level+, likely Solar System level Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Her Ghost, Sparrow, possibly several types of guns, grenade launchers, etc. Intelligence: Ikora is one of the most intelligent Guardians in the Last City. She has an extensive knowledge on the enemies of the City such as the Vex and Hive, and she has her spy network investigate their weaknesses. Her knowledge and expertise is considered necessary by her fellow Vanguard members, Cayde and Zavala. Weaknesses: Gaurdians lose all of their Light based abilities if their connection to the Light is severed. Destroying Ikora's Ghost will prevent her from being able to resurrect or regenerate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blink:' Allows Ikora to teleport a short distance. *'Glide:' Warlocks are capable of gliding through the air with varying control over their movement, speed, and height. *'Vortex Grenade:' A grenade which continuously damages enemies with Void Light that are inside of the area of effect. *'Axion Bolt:' A grenade which creates homing particles of Void Light which seek out enemies. *'Scatter Grenade:' A grenade which creates several smaller explosions for Void Light that covers a larger area of effect. *'Healing Rift:' Creates a rift of Light which heals allies and Ikora inside. *'Empowering Rift:' Creates a rift of Light which greatly increases the attack potency of allies and Ikora inside. *'Entropic Pull:' A melee ability which absorbs the target's life force to recharge Ikora's grenade energy. *'Chaos Accelerant:' Ikora can draw from her Super energy to increase the potency of her grenade abilities. *'Bloom:' Enemies that Ikora kills explode with Void Light. *'Cataclysm:' Ikora's Nova Bomb travels slowly and seeks out enemies, but she can also detonate the bomb early to create several smaller homing projectiles. *'Devour:' Striking an enemy with this melee ability fully restores all of Ikora's health. *'Feel the Void:' Ikora is capable of consuming her grenade energy to restore her health. While the Devour effect is active with this ability, anything Ikora kills will fully restore her health. Devour lasts 9 seconds, but it is reset with every kill Ikora gains. *'Insatiable:' Kills Ikora gains while Devour is active recharge her grenade energy. *'Vortex:' When Ikora uses Nova Bomb, it creates a singularity which traps enemies inside dealing continuous damage with Void Light. *'Void Breach:' This melee ability can hit at a further range with an explosion of Void Light. *'Handheld Supernova:' Converts grenade energy into a short range Void Light blast. *'Dark Matter:' Health and melee, grenade and class ability energy are gained for each Void energy kill. *'Nova Bomb:' Ikora throws a huge blast of Void Light at her enemy which disintegrates the opponent. *'Nova Warp:' Ikora moves between dimensions to teleport and appear in a huge explosion of Void Light. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Destiny Category:Tier 5 Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Zombies Category:Weapon Masters Category:Void Users Category:Law Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Life Users Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 4